1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, particularity to a cable end connector including improved contact members for transmitting signal and grounding contacts, whereby the connector can achieve a good electrical connection with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) is a high speed interface between storage devices (such as hard disks, CD-ROMs, and DVDs) and a mother board. Because of the numerous advantages of Serial ATA, it is developed as a replacement for Parallel ATA and Ultra ATA.
Generally, for a conventional electrical cable end according to the SATA, in assembly process, in order to have good quality of soldering, alignment between conductors and contacts is very time consuming which leads to a high manufacturing cost, and the cable alignment process needs long time for aligning the conductors of the cable connecting the signal and grounding contacts respectively. Such a connecting operation is expensive and inconvenient. It is desired to provide a new structure of grounding contact to connect the conductor so that manufacturing and assembling process can be simplified and cost can be reduced.